Pretty Woman
by mardee
Summary: MY version of the movie Pretty Woman animestyle! You know the drillInuyasha is a rich biznessman and Kagome is a hooker. After thier night together he learns he is under watch by his older brother and pays Kags to stay with him for 2 weeks as his gf.RR!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Inuyasha or "Pretty Woman", but I can dream, can't I?

Chapter 1 

The streets of Tokyo were loud and noisy late at night. This was the time that the prostitutes roamed the streets, hanging out and looking for a quick buck. Kandy Kiki was no exception. With her short bubble-gum pink hair and revealing outfit--today's selection was a schoolgirl inspired theme-- she looked like she stepped out of a pubescent boy's erotic fantasy. Her high-heeled loafers clicked on the sidewalk as she eyed the souped-up black Cadillac making its way down her corner. _He must be rich_ she thought to herself. Slowly the car stopped and she approached him, smiling coyly.

"Hey there, hunny. You don't look too familiar. New comer?" She sized up the stranger. My, was he handsome! He had piercing gold eyes and two fuzzy dog-ears perched on top of his head of short, silky-looking silver hair. She guessed that he had to have been in his mid-twenties. _Ah, a half demon. This will be more interesting…_

"Mhm, you look like an interesting piece. Hop in, baby. I'll take you for a ride." She obeyed the command like she was taught to do and climbed into the car, earning jealous glares from the other women. She smirked at them as he drove her off.

"Names Inuyasha. What name do you go by?"

"Whatever name you like, sweetie. They call me Kandy Kiki."

"I see, named for the hair no doubt. Well Kandy Kiki, I'm on my way to the Shikon Plaza. I could use the company tonight."

"Sure thing, honey. How much are you paying me?"

"Hm…. I'm thinking about $2,000 for the night?"

"I like the sound of $3,000 better" she cooed. He chuckled.

"Hey, money's no option." They drove into the parking lot of the fancy upper-class hotel. She stared in awe at the glorious fountain bathed in colorful lights, grandly settled on the large plush lawn. Even her more wealthy…._ customers_ never took her to a place quite like this. _He must be a millionaire._ She sighed in content and started unbuttoning her ill-fitting blouse.

"Ah-ah, wait until we get there, sweetheart. I don't want to miss any of this." He parked the car and he snuck her into his room, Suite 36. She sat down on his extremely soft bed that she sunk about three inches into. She stared in awe as he started taking off his clothes. Her eyes scrolled down his body, as one by one the buttons of his starched-white shirt were unbuttoned. He had a very muscular chest, long and lean with hardly any chest hair. In fact, the only hair on his body was a light illusion of a happy trail, lowering her gaze to his…ahem.

"You like what you see, eh? Now lets have a look at you." Immediately she got up and pushed him into the soft bed, climbing on top. She ripped off her too-tight white blouse that barely hid her nipples and the tiny black tie around her neck.

"Leave the tie on, it's hotter that way." She nodded and continued stripping for the demon. Off came the teeny tiny navy blue miniskirt and thigh-high black socks, revealing toned thighs. . She peeled off her black Rio-string thong and nibbled the side of his neck.

"Sorry, sugar, but I don't do kissing on the lips." She whispered into his fuzzy ear.

"Neither do I," replied Inuyasha.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Inuyasha woke up to an empty bed. He wondered were the girl had gone to, but his demon sense picked up the smell of shampoo. Ah, she was in the shower. As he searched for his underwear thrown carelessly across the room, he spotted a bright bubble-gum pink ball of hair. He picked it up and examined it. A wig.

He chuckled to himself as he picked up the phone and pressed the number for room service. Fifteen minutes later a boy came up with a huge table filled with different foods. He tipped the boy and waved him away as he poured himself a cup of coffee. He put the mug to his lips and was about to take a sip when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Inuyasha? Listen, we've got an important dinner tonight and I-"

"Well, good morning to you too, Naraku."

"This is no time to be joking around. We have an important meeting with your brother tonight and-"

"I thought you said it was a dinner."

"Well, yes it is, but a meeting nonetheless, and it's a ritzy upper-crust type of place. Press will probably be there watching you like a hawk, but you know how your brother is. He'll do anything to set you up to make you look bad. Listen, I think it would be best if you had a date with you tonight, a young lady present."

"What good will that do?"

"Publicity, show the public that you aren't the stone-cold business tycoon your father and brother are. You're a different kind of guy, you know what I'm saying? Inuyasha, you listening to me?" He sighed at his rambling lawyer.

"Yeah, I hear you."

"Good, cause I happen to have a few very attractive options for you to chose from, all with ivy league accents and money coming out of their perfect noses."

"Oh, wonderful, more snobbish women."

"Just one night, son, you can take it. Now, first off is Lady Kanna, Sir Takahashi's young daughter. Now, she-" He stopped listening as soon as he saw the girl from last night stepping out of the shower, shaking her hair.

"She is rather pale, but still quite a looker, and she has amazing-"

"Naraku, I'm gunna have to call you back."

"Inuyasha? Don't you dare hang up the pho-" He hung up on his lawyer and gazed at the lovely maiden clad in one of his soft terry-cloth bathrobes. She looked nothing at all like a hooker. He picked up the wig and looked at her quizzically.

"Oh, it's a…. wig. Yeah its not really pink," she said, pulling at her hair. She had soft raven black curls that reached down to the middle of her back. With all the makeup gone, he noticed her clear alabaster-white skin with just a hint of freckles across her nose and dark blue eyes.

"Better…. much better." He said approvingly. She looked at the table of food.

"Well, I hope you're hungry. I took the liberty of ordering everything on the menu, so feel free to choose what you like." Inuyasha said, gesturing towards the table. She smiled as she took a blueberry Belgian waffle and sat on the table, ripping off pieces and munching happily.

"Wow, this shit is great!" she said with a mouth full of waffle. He cringed at her lack of table manners, but expected nothing better.

"So, what is your name? Your real name." He asked her. She swallowed hard.

"My-my name?"

"Yes, because I doubt it says 'Kandy Kiki' on your birth certificate." She cleared her throat nervously.

"I see. Well, if you don't feel up to telling me-"

"Kagome."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Kagome Higurashi. That's my name."

"Kagome Higurashi…. it's a lovely name."

"Thank you." She reached over to the pile of waffles and helped herself to another.

"I would like it if you would sit down, Kagome."

"I am sitting."

"In a chair, I mean." She looked down at the plush, comfy looking chairs.

"Oh, oops. Sorry." She slid off the table and landed in the blue cushioned seat.

"So, when do ya want me out of here, mister?"

"Please, call me Inuyasha, and I was hoping you would stick around for at least another day. I have an important meeting tonight, a dinner. I was wondering if you would be interested in accompanying me."

"Me? Well…I guess so. What do you want with me if this is a meeting?"

"Well, my lawyer advised that I bring a lady with me. I was wondering if you would be interested in the job, Kagome. There will be an increase in your payment, of course."

"Sure. Why the hell not?"

"Excellent. I will leave you a few hundred dollars, and there are many fine shops around the area."

"What will I need it for?"

"Why, a suitable outfit, of course. The dinner is going to be with my older brother and whatever nut job of an assistant he hired this time. There may be press present, so it's kind of important that you look your best, Kagome."

"Well, ok. Where will you be?"

"At work. I will be here at 6:30. I trust you will be here when I get back. Now, if you will excuse me, I best be off. I will see you later on tonight." He left the girl staring in amazement and called his lawyer back.

"Inuyasha! Were the fuck did you go?! How could you hang up on me boy?"

"Quit your blabbering, Naraku, I just hooked myself up with a lady for tonight."

"You did? Excellent, my boy! Excellent! Who is she?"

"Ah, you will see tonight, my friend."

"A beauty for Tokyo's most sought after bachelor, I hope?"

"A beauty she is, Naraku. I will see you tonight then?"

"Yes, of course. I will be at your suite with the limo at 7:30 sharp. Make sure your lady friend isn't late."

"Of course. See you tonight."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Kagome sat at the table and stared at the door in shock as the demon walked out of the room.

"Yes!!" she cried out joyfully and danced around the room, laughing happily. She looked at herself in the bathroom mirror and played with her curly black hair.

"Well, Miss Kagome, it looks like you have some shopping to do." She said to her refection. She threw on her black thigh-high socks and miniskirt. Instead of wearing her ill-fitting blouse that left little to the imagination, she wore one of Inuyasha's large work shirts over her skirt. Throwing on her loafers she took one more look into the mirror before she headed out to shop.

The streets here were much different than the area that Kagome was used to, but that was all right, she hardly noticed the sneers she got in the streets. Her first stop was at Chez Moi, the ritzy fashion center she has read about in her out-of-date fashion magazines. She entered the shop at smiled at the crisp-looking woman. Kagome thumbed through the skirts and silk blouses, looking for something special.

"Can I help you, miss?" asked the saleswoman, looking at her coldly.

"Nah, I'm just looking around, thanks though." She gasped at a lovely butter-yellow dress made of lace and silk. She picked up the dress and held it in front of herself in the full-length mirror. Well, the pearls she could do without, and for a dinner party, she should look a little classier, but still, this dress was gorgeous, and it totally complimented her creamy skin.

"Ah, miss, please put that dress down!" the saleswoman cried out in horror. "It's part of the Sunshine collection from a great Italian designer."

"Oh, I see. Hmm. Sounds fancy. Well, how much is it?"

"Miss, to be blunt, I don't think you would have enough for even one of our purses. Now, if you would please exit the store."

"Excuse me? Is this about money? I have money, look see?" Kagome thrust out a handful of crumpled hundreds that Inuyasha had given to her. The woman frowned at her.

"Please understand, miss, that we do have a reputation to uphold in this store, and for someone to see your kind shopping here…"

"My kind?"

"You are a prostitute, miss, its plain and simple and oh so obvious. Now, I will not ask you again, please leave or I will have to call security."

"No! I want to speak to your manager, I have equal rights too!"

"Miss, I _am_ the manager." Kagome looked at the woman, then flung the dress onto the floor and left in a huff.

"I guess I have no other option than to go back to the hotel and tell Inuyasha about the dress." She sighed and headed to the hotel. This time walking back, she was much more aware of the dirty looks and snickers she received. She started jogging back to the hotel, eager to get out of the public eye. For the first time in a long time, she felt exposed. She hadn't felt like that since she first started working the streets, and if it hadn't been for Sango…but she didn't want to think about that right now.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

"And here is the parlor, very nice place to sit back and relax. The chairs are made with solid red oak wood and the cushions are well stuffed with wool. Very comfortable. And to your right are the bathrooms." The elderly man's voice echoed through the hotel as a very flustered Kagome burst through the sliding doors. The crowd of people taking a tour of the hotel looked at her with icy civility, much like the woman at Chez Moi, to Kagome's irritation. She tried to take the elevator up to Inuyasha's room when the desk clerk stopped her.

"Excuse me, but only people with a room reserved can be here."

"A room? Oh yeah I have one, room 36."

"What is your name?"

"Kagome."

"Miss, that room is already taken by a rather important client."

"Oh yeah I know. I'm staying with him. Inuyasha, right?"

"Miss, I don't think I should-"

"Look, just let me get back to my room, and don't make a scene, I'm having a really shitty day and I don't need this on top of it too."

"Miss Kagome, I don't think you should be here, I think what you should do is wait for Mr. Yoshida outside, than see what he says."

"Oh, don't give me any of your bullshit!" Kagome was screaming now. "I don't need this crap from you! Just let me in, then if you want you can ask him when he comes back, but don't you dare make me wait outside all God damn day!" Now everyone was staring at the two, making the poor man blush.

"Is there a problem here?" The elderly man addressed the two.

"Sir, I don't know what to do with this woman here! She-"

"Ah yes, this is his cousin. He has been expecting her. Let her pass, Hiro. Miss, if you would be so kind as to come with me?" He took Kagome's arm and led her to his office, dismissing the duty of tour guide for the curious group.

"You are not his cousin, am I correct?" the man asked her once they stepped inside his posh office.

"No, I'm not. And don't you start judging me too." Kagome said, near tears. The man shook his head.

"Mr. Yoshida is a very important client to us. His personal life is none of our business, but you screaming like to the clerk, even though he really deserved it. It's bad business, but I will not be rude to you Miss. Just for future reference, please try to have fits with…more decent clothing." The man smiled at her, which easily cooled her anger.

"Well, I would have better clothes. In fact, I tried to, but those snobby people down at Chez Moi threw me out. All I wanted to do was buy a dress for a dinner tonight for Inuyasha." She said, tears in her dark blue eyes. The man smiled at her.

"Well, miss, I know what we can do. I have a friend, see, and I think she will be willing to help you out. I will call her up right away. Tonight you said? Well, it won't take too much trouble, I'm sure I can get her here within the hour." He picked up the phone and spoke with someone for a good 15 minutes, all the while Kagome stood there amazed at the man's kindness. As soon as he hung up the phone, she smiled at him.

"Thank you so much mister…."

"Mr. Hasegawa, miss Kagome. Pleased to meet you. I am the manager at the Shikon Plaza. Now, is there anything else you need?"

"Well…there is one other thing that has been bothering me." She admitted. He looked at her quizzically.


End file.
